1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having better stability and high-frequency performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
China Utility Pat. No. 202585857U issued on Dec. 5, 2012, discloses a high-speed connector including an insulative housing, a plurality of conductive terminals and at least two conductive plastic blocks. The insulative housing defines a tongue portion and at least one recesses on the tongue portion. The conductive terminals include a first signal terminal group, a second signal terminal group located on the tongue portion and a power terminal group which respectively defines a plurality of positive electrode terminals and a plurality of negative electrode terminals, and each conductive terminal defines a contacting portion. Wherein the contacting portions of the first signal terminal group are fixed in the corresponding recesses and form a plurality of gaps with the bottom surface of the recesses, the conductive plastic blocks are connected to the contacting portions of the negative electrode terminals of the first and second signal terminal groups. In this way, it can increase the contact area between the contacting portion and air in order to improve the electrical performance and enhance the transmission rate. At the same time it can reduce the interference between the signals by the shielding characteristics of the conductive plastic blocks so that the connector can have a faster transmission rate. However, there is loosening phenomenon between the conductive plastic block and the insulative housing during practical use.
Therefore, an improved electrical connector is highly desired to meet overcome the requirement.